


Past

by Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [48]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Surprises, The things we don’t say, Things from your past, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Things from your past always...





	Past

Q sat at the kitchen counter waiting, glass of red wine half empty in front of him. He poked with one finger at a large envelope in front of him as if it contained something that would bite him. However, he had already seen what lurked inside it. And in all honesty, he wasn’t sure what to think about it or do. He knew though that it couldn’t be ignored, for many reasons... security, loose ends, a use against... well all of three them to be honest... oh so many more reasons he couldn’t even contemplate right now.

“Here. Drink this also,” James slid a glass of water in front of him. “You’ll need it if we don’t want an ugly evening to turn even uglier.” He turned back to the pan he had been stirring on the stove.

“You didn’t know about this?” Q asked him for what was more than likely the 100th time, hopping down off the chair to come stand next to the stove.

“Q... how many times do I need to tell you, I have no clue.” James turned towards him as he continued to pay attention to his prep of dinner. “It’s bloody obvious from the photos that he does though.”

“I just... I never would have thought.. he’s never indicated.”

“I’m sure there is a logical explanation,” Bond tried to appease him but Q rolled his eyes in complete doubt at Bond. “Well maybe there isn’t but let’s not jump to any conclusions before the idiot gets here and explains.”

Q picked up the envelope dumping out the contents. “How could you just forget to mention this?” He waved a photo in front of Bond.


End file.
